1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a function of storing image data in a removable storage medium, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image processing apparatus equipped with an image reading section for reading an image of an original, an image forming section for forming an image, and a connecting section for having an inexpensive and large-capacity removable storage medium mounted thereon and removed therefrom. An image processing apparatus of this kind is capable of storing image data read from originals in the removable storage medium, and reading image data from the removable storage medium, to form images on sheets (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-202813).
In the conventional image processing apparatus, a storage function for storing image data read from an original in the removable storage medium is realized by enabling the removable storage medium to be selected as one of destinations to which image data captured by a scanner function or a copying function is delivered, or by displaying a screen dedicated to an operation for configuring the storage function.
This brings about the problems that image data is apt to be transmitted to a wrong destination due to an error in the operation by the user, and the operation for making use of the storage function is difficult to grasp. These problems become conspicuous particularly when a plurality of removable storage media are mounted on the image processing apparatus.